Infrared thermography uses infrared imaging and measurement cameras to produce images of infrared or “heat” radiation. Most system components get hot before failure. Therefore, infrared cameras are a cost effective and valuable tool for predictive maintenance. In predictive maintenance, the infrared cameras are used to inspect systems in order to locate problems prior to failure, that is, to predict failure of components. Once a problem is located, the component is adjusted, fixed, or replaced prior to its failure. Finding and fixing problems before the components fail saves costs associated with manufacturing downtime, production losses, power outages, fire, catastrophic failures, employee injuries, and many other types of losses.
Finding a potential problem by obtaining an image with an infrared camera is sometimes not enough. An infrared camera image alone says very little about the condition of a component such as a poor electrical connection or a worn mechanical part. Many components operate properly at temperatures significantly above ambient temperature. An image without proper temperature measurement can be misleading because it may visually suggest a problem that does not exist. The infrared image must be properly interpreted to determine if there truly is a problem. Unfortunately there is not an industry standard or commonly used method for interpreting the infrared images and determining the criticality of the problem. Thus interpretations can vary between different inspectors and even between different inspections by the same inspector.
The problem of inaccurate and inconsistent reporting is amplified for companies that have a number of different locations. Multi-location companies are typically inundated with many paper reports, most likely prepared by several different providers, with varied content and quality. With these varied reports, it is difficult to determine the true priorities of the problems, to determine which problems should be repaired and when, and to track the problems over time by equipment and/or location. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved infrared inspection and reporting process and system.